The Fallen Jedi
by Garuda1178
Summary: Obi-Wan had said that the shuttle might have his new Padawan on board when it landed on Christophsis. He was right.


**Author's Note:** **So, this is something that's been beating around in my head for a while, it's basically just my own take on the idea of Obi-Wan getting a Padawan during the Clone Wars. Let's see how this goes.**

The shuttle bucked as it cruised through the atmosphere of Christophsis, the eight occupants of the cargo area shifted in their seats as the ship banked into landing position in the rear of the Clone lines. A young Togruta female sat across from an older Human male dressed in an odd combination of robes and armor. **(Basically, he's dressed like the Jedi Knight class from SWTOR.)** But if she thought the Jedi was oddly dressed he had nothing on the six Clones. While the rest of the GAR were clad in plain white armor with colored stripes to denote rank and unit affiliation, these six were wearing black armor with silver highlights while their helmets had red visors. **(They're dressed as Clone Shadowtroopers.)**

Ahsoka felt the shuttle jerk, settle and stop, figuring that they had landed which was immediately confirmed by the pilot she stood with the rest of the occupants as the loading ramp was lowered. As she was leaving the ship she spotted one of the clones go over to the Jedi set a hand on his shoulder, shaking him and leaning down presumably to inform him they had landed. She stepped off the shuttle and was greeted by a pair of older human males with surprise on their faces and a squad of troopers. The differences between the two were as night and day almost literally. The man on the left was in dark brown and black robes with black armor covering his upper chest with dark hair and blue eyes. While the man on the right had beige and white robes with white armor and the symbol of the Jedi on his paldrons with light brown hair and light blue eyes. These were Jedi Knight Anakin 'The Hero with No fear" Skywalker and Jedi Master Obi-Wan "The Negotiator" Kenobi, two of the most widely known Jedi in the Order.

While Ahsoka was having her meet and greet with the Anakin and Obi-Wan the other occupants of the shuttle stepped out looked around for a moment then stepped over to a trooper who was giving orders. "Trooper." the Jedi called out. The trooper turned his attention over to the seven-people making their way over toward him. "Sir, how can I help you?" the trooper asked. "Help my boys get situated if you would, I have to get a sitrep from the Generals." he explained. The trooper nodded and motioned for the six clones to follow him "Padawan!" the clones and Jedi looked over to where the call had come from and saw the other three Jedi looking in their direction. The Jedi sighed closed one of his hands into a fist and bumped the paldron of the closest clone to him before making his way over to the other Force users.

"Masters." he said as he inclined his head in a nod. "You did not greet us as you stepped off the ship." Obi-Wan said with a slight reproving tone. The Jedi bow slightly at the waist in apology. "My apologies master, you looked busy at the time and I had to get my men settled." he explained. A snort behind Kenobi caused him to turn slightly to reveal the Togrutan female. "Your men?" she asked with slight derision in her voice. The male's muscles tensed, and his jaw set into a hard line "Yes, **MY** men." he grit out at her. Making an effort to calm himself, he took a deep breath before disregarding the Togruta and focusing back on the man before him. "Once again, my apologies, I am Padawan Brendeon Dunsta." he said with a slight bow.

Anakin and Obi-Wan had their suspicions about the boy's identity after getting a good look at him but his name and the armor the troopers wore confirmed it. They exchanged a glance between themselves then Kenobi spoke "I would actually like to meet these troopers of yours." he said. Brendeon shrugged, turned and shouted "HEY ARTARDS! GET OVER HERE, GENERAL WANTS TO MEET CHA!" he shouted. The six troopers looked over in their direction and made their way over, and though Brendeon couldn't see it Kenobi had a look of slight distaste on his face. The six stopped in front of them in line-abreast snapping to attention and giving salutes so sharp no drill instructor in any army would have found fault. "From left to right we have Vlad, Tepes, Alucard, Viktor, Marcus and Amelia." Brendeon said as he walked in front of the clones pointing to each in turn.

They all wore the same Phase I armor as the rest of the clones but that was were the similarities ended. In stark contrast to the rest of the GAR their armor was black with silver highlights though there was, what Kenobi dearly hoped was, red paint in a slash across Alucard's chest and across the eyes of his visor with a facsimile of fangs on either side of his mouth-piece. While the others did not have as extreme modifications to their armor's paint scheme they were all modified in one way or another. Before either Obi-Wan or Anakin could greet the clones, another snort sounded behind them. Once again the two turned revealing the Togrutan female "Your name is Amelia? How did you manage that?" she asked. Before Brendeon could shoot off a scathing retort on the girl he was beat by the clone in question. "There a problem with my name, Midget?" she asked.

That brought everyone except the other clones standing before them and Brendeon up short, the voice that had come from the vocalizer was that of a woman. Struck dumb, the Jedi did nothing as the clone raised her arms and pulled her helmet off her head. It was Jango Fett's face, though softer, her black hair stopped at her chin and fell no farther, framing her face. She quirked an eyebrow up at their expressions then returned her helmet to her head. "H-How?" Anakin asked. Brendeon shrugged, "Miscalculation on the Kaminoans part most likely, Master Skaak Ti most likely caught them before she could be euthanized and demanded that they let her be provided she performed as well as her brothers. And I can say with absolute certainty that she preforms just as well as her brothers." he explained, his expression going dark for a moment at the end.

Brendeon shook his head to clear his mind of memories then clapped his hands snapping the others out of their stupefaction. "Troopers, you are dismissed. Arm yourselves for a 'Grand ol' Time' then see if there is anything you can do to help this sorry bunch prep for the next attack." he said, earning a salute and a 'Yes, Sir!' before they turned on their heels and marched off. Turning his attention from the clones to the Jedi in front of him he crossed his arms across his chest. "So, what's the situation?" he asked.

After a short discussion with the Jedi Council about just how fucked they were by bouncing the signal from the Cruiser that had dropped the two Padawan's off, and introductions the two-duo's split up. Master Skywalker with his Padawan went to check on an observation post commanded by a clone named Rex, while Master Kenobi and his Padawan remained at the command post. After going over their supply situation and the disposition of their forces Brendeon could only grimace. "Master, why does Master Skywalker have his line so far forward? If they pulled back just ten meters they would have better cover against incoming fire." he asked looking up from the holotable at his master. Kenobi sighed "He believes they will be fine as they are." he offered as an explanation. Brendeon gave a snort of derision before shaking his head and looking back at the holotable when, speak of the devil, both Skywalker and Tano returned with Rex in tow.

Finding out the enemy had a deflector shield didn't really come as a surprise to Brendeon, what did was that the enemy commander had not deployed it at the start of the battle. Shaking his head at the enemy's lack of forethought his mind returned to the here and now, with the four Jedi standing around the holotable, a clone next to each of the human males. He had been introduced to the two other clones, the one in blue and next to Skywalker was Rex and the one in yellow next to Kenobi was Cody. Kenobi had just finished going over the information they currently had, and he was about to say something when Ahsoka beat him to the punch. "We can take out that shield generator Master." she said with an overconfident lit to her voice though luckily Master Skywalker shot her down quick. "I'll decide what we do around here." he said.

Disregarding the two, Brendeon looked at the map with a contemplative look on his face before turning to the clone next to him "Vlad?" he asked. The clone in question looked over the map for a moment "Jet packs, heavy weapons, stealth belts, we could do it sir." he said. Brendeon nodded then turned back to four faces and one helmet staring at him. "I have a plan to take out the shield generator." he said simply.

 **Author's Note:** **So here we have an idea that popped in my head a while ago. Let's see where this goes and depending on how this plays out it may go all the way to Rebels and the Original Trilogy. Maybe farther we'll just have to see. Garuda out.**


End file.
